Technical Field
The present invention relates to a command data transmission device, a local area device, an apparatus control system, a command data transmission method, a method for controlling a local area device, an apparatus control method, and a program.
Background Art
An apparatus is known which receives a command transmitted via a local area network (LAN) and performs an operation corresponding to the command (JP2015-100085A). Such an apparatus can be controlled via the LAN.